Impossible to Find
by glamourzXfakebestfriend
Summary: I was the new girl,he was the most popular guy.He became my best friend,he knew my secrets and I knew his.They warned me not to fall in love with him,that's the bad thing about being in love,you don't get to choose who you fall for.Smitchie Natlyn/Nelena
1. Chapter 1

**One of my reviewers convinced me to write a story for Camp Rock and well**

**here it is, if it doesn't get feedback then I shall continue my Hannah Monatna**

**fic but I really hope you guys do enjoy this stories I was gunna use it as a LOE**

**thing but i think Smitchie deserved a good plot line. So thanks and please review.**

* * *

**Chpater 1: Let's go back**

The raindrops were pouring furiously as I scrambeled to the door. I ignored the fact that it was a cold March day, I ignored

the fact that I was in pj's, I ignored the fact, that right now I was being foolish. I rushed down my block as fast as my feet would

take me with each step that I took my chest got a stab of a sharp pain, I was painting and almost crying but I didn't care I knew I had to get there fast. A couple of more blocks and I was there in front of that building.

I stood for a couple of seconds to catch my breath and to catch my head which was spinning with confusion and frustration.

I don't think he had noticed me, i'm pretty sure he hadn't because he was still fussing over whatever he had in the back seat. Through

the rain I could see a little dot of fire. I knew that he was smoking, something I thought he had quit.

I quietly approached him, slowly, I didn't want to rush this moment, I still didn't know how to tell him what I was feeling.

I stopped about three feet behind him, this was harder than I had thought, I was still fighting back the urge to cry.

I took a deep breath but just as my luck has it he turned around.

"Woah." He said suprised. He dropped his ciggatete which i'm suprised had'nt gone out since the rain.

I smiled weakly,"Hi."

"Hay, what are you doing here?"He asked suprised.

"Um..I well..just heard the news." I said as loud as I could without my voice cracking.

_I wish I never met you._

My thoughts were angry as he managed to have a weak smile on his face.

"What?"Shane asked very confused as he analyzed my face looking for the answer.

"About you..."My voice trailed off as I looked down trying to avoid his stare.

_I wish I never cared about you._

"Oh!" Shane said as he was hit with realization. I looked up and saw he had slapped his head with his hand."You didn't know?"

"No." I answered back, hoping he wouldn't hear the sadness in my voice.

"I thought I told you." Shane said looking though as he had forgotten to do a chore or something.

_I wish I never held you_

"No, Nate told me.."I answered.

"Oh." He answered in a nervous laugh.

We stood silent as the rain hit harder against the floor and my skin.

_How in the hell could I end up in the position? How the hell could my heart be breaking? How could he be like this?_

_How could I be feeling all these emotions? Why was my best friend now a stranger in my life?_

one year earlier

In every teenage movie when there involved a new girl, the instantly become popular and take over the queen bee and in the end get the popular football quaterback. Well, not in this case exactly. My name is Michie Torres and im 16 years old transferring to Wycoff High. I was once one of those popular girls, I was best friends with the main girl. Her name ws Sherry. We did everything together until one day I don't know she just changed. Stopped talking to me and, let's just say that switching school's was the best choice for me.

I nervously took the steps of Wycoff high and saw the students who seemed to be your typical teenagers. There were a couple of people who were looking at me strangely, I guess you can say I stood out. My style was mostly bo-hoish you can say.

I wasn't a skinny girl, I wasn't a fat girl either. My hair wasn't blonde and beauitful much more it was brown. I wasn't tall I was much on the short side. I grasped my bag as I felt the stares intensify.

"Calm down Mitchie."I whispered to myself.

This wasn't working.I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest. I looked around and entered the main building which filled with loud laughter, people running, making out..it was just so...not what I was used to. I walked down the halls and got more unwelcomed stares as I realized that I found what I was looking for.

**MAIN OFFICE**

I smiled and rushed as fast as I could inside. I heard the bell ring, so it was a good thing I ran.

The office was pretty busy. There were no students in there just some teachers and administrators who looked like they aged way too fast. The lady behind one of the desk looked at me with a weary gaze.

"May I help you?" She asked half annoyed expecting me to be another one of these kids.

"Um," I approached the counter and put a paper down."Hi i'm Mitchie Torres and i'm transfering here from Texas, my mom

might have called I think.'

Her looked changed to welcoming,"Well it's nice to have some polite students aroudn here for a change."She smiled reading the paper work I had.

"Thank you."I smiled as she entered some information on the computer.

"Hmm Mitchie you seem to have decent grades." She said getting more impressed by the minute.

"Thanks again."I said as I looked around the room.

"So what makes you move here?" The lady asked me. She seemed to really want to know why I would move to this school I guess.

"Well my dad got a job here and my mom wants to try something new, so here we are."I said.

She seemed to believe me and started printing some papers."Well here is your classes, and a map of the school. Let's see i'll have your first period teacher send a student so they can show you around."  
_This might not be too bad, I mean it could give me the time to attempt to make a friend. Who knows?_

"That would be great."I said sincerly as I got my papers and went back to go sit down on a chair and wait.

The lady got a phone and dialed and waited so an answer,"Mr. Burke? Yes,yes well I have a new student here can you please send a student to come guide her? Yes,yes thank you."

My heart kept on beating. This was it. I was facing another student. At my old school I had always gotten along withother people why should this be different? I waited and was getting ansty. _What if the student they send doesn't like me? What if they start spreading rumors about me? What if they think i'm ugly-_

The door opened and the lady looked and sighed.

"Seriously Burke sent you?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face.

I couldn't see who she was talking about, but I breathed in this sudden scent that made my head spin.

"Suprised Mary?" The voice said with a laugh,"C'mon I haven't seen you since like two days ago."

"Gray it's Monday two days ago was saturday." She said drly.

"Oh. Point taken Mary."The voice said charmingly."So where's the new kid?"

I stood up quickly as he fully entered the room revealing one of the most beautiful creatures i've ever played eyes on. He was tall thats for sure and had some muscle on him. His body was perfect and you could tell by the way he wore his pants tight, and his shirt as well. His hair was straight and choppyish but long. His eyes were chocolate brown orbs that just made me want to melt.

I'm pretty sure by now I looked stupid and he was staring at me confused.

"What?"He asked.

"GRAY! That is the new student!" Mary barked.

"Oh woah, woah, woah calm down Mary, calm down. "He smiled. He then looked at me.

"So c'mon let me show you around." He said as he nodded his head towards to door.

"Okay."I whispered.

"Bye Mary!"He said while closing the door.

We were in the hallway alone and he gave me this look.

"What?"I asked him quietly.

"Nothing."He said quickly. "Look this school isn't that hard to figure out, so can you just..I don't know figure it out?"

"What?"I asked him in shock. _How could he be such a jerk? He seemed funny inside the office...._

"Yeah like look." He then took the map from my hands and pointed to a point."Look we are here. So there I helped you out, now can you follow me so I don't get introuble." He then started walking and stupidly, I followed him.

We walked down a hall and he quickened his pace.

"Where are we going?" I asked him hoping to at least get his name, so I wouldn't have to call him Mr. Gray. If I wasn't so shy I would be yelling. I was furious, I mean hello it's my first day and he is making me follow him like a dog!

He looked at me strangely,"To say hi to my friends."

I followed him down a hall as he past by the rooms with the doors open he waved, he got lots and lots of "Hey Shane!"

From girl's so I'm guessing his name is Shane...Shane Gray...the arrogant jerk who was getting on my last nerve.

"Shane."I managed to say as he was soon making his way to the next building.

"Huh?"He turned to me looking at me as if I was a bother.

"Shane! Can you please show me where my next class is."I asked him with little confidence and i'm guessing he could he see it because the jerk head smirked and smirk that almost made me forget that I was mad at him.

"I guess."He said. He got my classes and he scamed at it."Ha."

"What do you mean ha?"I asked him.

"You have english next. Mr. Murch."He said as he handed me the class back.

"Where is that at?"I asked him.

"In the building past the cafeteria."He said simply as he turned away.

I stood there in the hallway as he walked away, leaving me alone.

Shane Gray was officially on my hate list at this new school.

"Bye." She shouted waving a hand in the air but not facing me. I growled as I turned to head to my second period.

This first day was so bad. I wanted to go back to Texas, maybe my mom could homeschool me or something.

Suddenly the bell rang and I was bombarded with students pushing and shoving. I needed to get out of here. I pushed through a crowd of people as I made it the the building I needed to be at.

I walked up to room 723 and entered. The room had few students in there. I'm guessing since the bell had just rang. I saw the teacher to be a young and attractive one. I walked my way over to him and handed him a paper.

"Hi i'm Mitchie Torres." I said nervously. He looked and smiled at me.

"Welcome Miss Torres you can take a seat next to Caitlyn. Caitlyn raise your hand." asked.

Caitlyn smiled at me as I made my way over there.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey, i'm Caitlyn." She said polietly. She had curly hair and a funky style in which I liked.

"Mitchie." I responded smiling. She seemed real nice.

"Like it here so far?" She asked me.

"Uh..honestly?" I asked.

Caitlyn laughed,"It'll get better."

Soon a girl came rushing in. She had what you call AMAZING style. Her hair was volumized and thick. She seemed to hold

her self really well.

"Hi , listen I foudn out the assignment was due today...is that true?"The girl asked.

"Well yes and you know that." said as if this was routine.

"You see my baby brother had-"

"The flu?" answered.

"Ha! No, he actually-"

"Broke his arm?" asked.

"I used that one too?" She asked.

"Yes many times." smiled.

"What can I say? His arm is meant to be broken."She laughed charmingly.

"Sit down Gomez." said. She gave a pout, just then a very very very hot guy with curly hair walked in.

"Give it up Sel." He said to her.

"Listen Nate..."She began.

"C'mon Selena."Nate said pulling her to her seat.

"That's Nate."

I turned to Caitlyn who noticed me staring at the two.

"Oh, I was..."I began.

"Yeah staring. Trust all the girls do."Caitlyn said." But he is my eye candy boyfriend."

"Ha okay, Is that girl his-"

"No, but like they are always talking and stuff so I don't know." Caityn said."All five of them hang out together."

"Five of them?"I asked.

"Yeah, there's Nate and Selena our age then there is Taylor. and Shane who are seniors. Then there's Jason who got held back a year."

"I met Shane! He seems like a real jerk."I said to her.

"Jerk,funny, good looking, and the most popular guy in school."Caitlyn explained.

"Popular? Are you sure there isn't some football player who is the most popular?"I asked her.

"Wow, you sure don't come to this school...yeah the three guys have a band called Connect 3." She explained.

"Are they good?"I asked hoping that they sucked I mean how could a jerk have it all.

"Amazing and Shane leads the vocals while Nate owns the guitar and back up vocals. Jason is the bass and sometimes Selena gets the drums." Caitlyn explained.

"Wow." Was all that managed to come out of my mouth.

"Yeah I know. They are on this pedostool while people like me prefer to stay out of that popular crowd." Caitlyn said.

"Mind if I join your crowd?"I asked her.

"Sure."Caitlyn smiled.

"Who are you?"

I turned to see Selena asking me a question.

"Me?"I asked just to be sure.

"No the other girl i've never seen before." Selena said sarcasticly.

* * *

_So yeah that was chapter one. I didn't know wiether you guys wanted Selena to be her bff or Caitlyn._

_Or if you guys wanted Lily or Miley in this._

_Well yeah tell me what you think . If you have flames please send them in PM's._

_Well thanks so much for reading and please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Incompatable

**Alright well I wrote half of this story on my iphone on Notes. That how excited your eight reviews got me! Yay i'm thankful for each one they do mean the world to me. Well trust me this chapter is a little bit better you meet 'The Five.' and well let's just say things don't go perfect Mitchie's first day!  
Oh and PLEASE tell me you guys have seen Demi Lovato's 'Don't Forget' music video stills?! She looks AMAZING which I am jealous of! But yes the more reviews the faster I update. In the next chapter maybe you guys will find out why Shane is well...ha just read this. Please and Thank you.**

**P.S I heart reviews!**

Dont own anything besides this plot. And ohh hint hint the song Mitchie is writting is one of my fav songs!

* * *

Chapter 2: Incompatable

I stood absentmindedly as Selena was looking at me for some answer.  
"Um-"  
"Her name is Mitchie." Caitlyn answered for me.  
Selena looked at Caitlyn in a 'are you kidding me' look.  
"Where you from Mitchell?" Selena asked me.  
"Mitchie." I corrected her in aquiet voice.  
"Thats what I said." Selena responded.  
"Well I'm from Texas." I said feeling a little confident that one of the popular girls were talking to me.  
"Oh." Selena said.  
"Yeah and-"  
"Bored." Selena said simply as she went back over to Nate. Nate looked at her shaking his head slowly.  
"Leave the poor girl it's her first day."Nate said withba chuckle.  
"What? I was just welcoming her." Selena said.  
"True. Anyways so you did a great job on saturday on the drums." Nate complemented her.  
I stopped easedropping in their conversation and returned to Caitlyn.  
"She seemed nice..." I said sarcasticly.  
"Oh don't worry she is. That's just the way she is." Caitlyn said.  
"Hmm." I thought about it._ Okay of Selena was nice.. I wonder how that Taylor was...or Jason_.  
Just then the bell rang. Class had began and last minute students walked in."Alright class well we have a new student. Mitchie Torres please stand up."  
I hated this. Being on the spotlight around people I didn't know. I slowly got up and smiled.  
"Hi." was all that came out.  
I got a chuckle and reconized that chuckle from Selena, Nate then jabbed her and Selena gave him a look.  
I sat back down and Caitlyn gave me a sympathetic look.  
"Dont worry."Caitlyn smiled.  
I took a deep breath and listened as the teacher began talking.  
I noticed some students looking at me as others just ignored me like Selena who was listening to her ipod while Nate actually looked like he was paying attention.  
We were reading short stories and some were interesting for my taste. Caitlyn was talking to me about her weekend and since this was the first day of second semester she was giving me the update on who was who and basically it all came down to the five.  
"So like have they ever dated each other?"I asked Caitlyn as we walked to third, who thank god I had my class with. I basically had all my classses with Caitlyn besides first and sixth.  
"Well I think Joe and Taylor dated. She was madly in love with him and I guess he got tired of her. That was in 11th grade. They fought and stuff and became friends still is in love with him you can tell. Then uh...he dated this one girl who wasn't popular and stuff but..i'll tell you some other time it's so compliacted,but all your heart needs to know is Shane is currently single."  
"Like I care." I said, though it was obvious to Caitlyn I did.  
Our third was U.S history and Caitlyn sat with a girl named Lola so I had no choice but to sit in the back of the class alone. While the class was entering I noticed yet again I had Selena and Nate.  
I mean I didn't mind having them for a class,Nate was something to look at no doubt. Selena seemed very intimidating. Like she wasnt mean but I don't know I seemed to get nervous if she even took a glance at me....  
"Okay class now in addition to having a new student Miss. Torres."Ms. Sandoval introduced (which to my luck she didn't make me stand up) me to the class and went on. "we have an end of the year semester project. Now I will set you up into pairs-"  
"Miss.S we all know that I do better in anything when me and Nate are partnered so I think that-"  
"What she is trying to say is, can me and Selena be partners?"Nate asked.  
"Nate, Selena I think the whole school knows that you two would prefer to be comfortable as partners." said.  
Typical the teachers are putty in 'The Five's' hands.  
"Thank you."Selena smiled as Nate sighed."What?" Selena asked.  
"Which is why I decided to seperate you two." said."Once a week we will be working on this project."  
"I'm guessing that's why you sighed." Selena said defeated looking at Nate.  
Caitlyn gave me a hopeful the teacher would partner me up with Caitlyn.  
"Gomez and Torres."  
My body froze and a couple of people were staring at me. Selena hit her head on the desk and Nate laughed at her reaction.  
"Its okay Sel."Nate said as he rubbed her back.  
"No it's not." She mumbled.  
I wasn't taking this news well either and I wore a petrfied look on my face.  
Caitlyn then gave me a sympathetic smile, and I needed all the sympathy if I was going to be partners with Selena. But then again maybe I could make her like me...I mean she was popular with her attitude and all that, it could be just like my old school except without the whole drama at the end.  
"Nate you will be partnered with Caitlyn."Ms. Sandoval said.  
There was a glow in Caitlyn's eyes as Nate gave her a weak smile.  
So far Nate seemed to be the nicest one. Caitlyn was so lucky to have her eye candy boyfriend as her partner while I was stuck with Miss. Popular attitude.  
The class began as she began a lesson I was taking notes as I heard giggles from Selena and Nate chuckling once in a while, I looked at Caitlyn's face and annoyance was plastered all over it. I smiled as I thought about what it was like to have a crush like that.  
Class ended and it was time for a break. I quickly followed Caitlyn who smiled at me.  
"Can you believe Nate is my partner?" Caitlyn asked esctatic.  
"I know lucky you." I said enviously.  
She was standing with a girl named Lola and a guy I didn't know.  
"Oh Mitchie this is Lola and Sanders." Caitlyn introduced.  
"Hi." They greeted with warm welcome.  
"Hey." I responded.  
"Lets go get Barron."Sanders said.  
We walked to break and sat down on the table. I was so lucky I had some friends to talk to. They all seemed nice and I was comfortable, it's just I don't knwo I kept looking for 'The Five.' They all seemed so glamourous and like Hollywood.  
Then I saw Selena and Nate sit at this table that seemed to be in the center of everything. They walked so graceful and with such confidence, something I wanted to be.  
Selena was laughing as Nate was telling her a joke, she looked like a model and he looked like a god in my eyes. Then a couple of girls started giggling as I focused my attention to where the girls were. Like in a movie, I swear they came walking all together the three of them. The girl was everything I wanted to be. Tall, blonde, skinny, beautiful.  
She was poise and her eyes were raidiant. With every step she took her blonde locks bounced. She was getting pleanty of stares and her smile showed that she knew it. On the other side was a guy with the best style in school it looked like he modeled for urban outfitters or something. His hair was straight and razored. He was very attractive though his face showed he was blank or unphaised. But that didn't matter it was the guy in the middle that was the best looking. His body made my body shake. His hair was long and straight but messy yet perfect. His chocolate orbs just went perfectly with his black neck which showed his toned body and a mole which made me want to bite his lip. Never in my 16 years of living have I ever been attracted to a boy that much. He made my head spin the only thing was this attractive god was the same arrogant jerk who was mean to me....Shane Gray.  
"Eyes glued or what?" Barron asked with a laugh.  
"What?"I scoffed."No."  
"I think someone is attracted to Shane gray." Lola teased. Sanders laughed at this.  
"No! Shane is a jerk!" I said defensivly.  
"What do you mean?" Barron asked.  
"Yeah,He escorted Mitchie around the school." Caitlyn answers for me.  
"Wow and lemme guess Shane was being Shane?"Lola asked.  
"A jerk?" I asked.  
"Yes that's Shane. He's a jerk but not as much to girls... I wonder why he was mean to you I would think he would think you're pretty and Shane loves to..um be friendly to pretty girls." Lola said.  
Great now I felt ugly. Shane was only friendly to pretty girls. The most popular guy thinks I'm ugly, one of the most popular girls hates that I'm her partner, the nice guy has pitty on me...  
I groaned and caitlyn rubbed my back.  
"Dont worry Mitch." Caitlyn smiled.  
I saw as they all interacted Selena through herself at Shane as he caught her and spun her around.  
I know I was at a good place with Caitlyn's group. I know that I shouldn't want to be friends with Shane but I mean I kinda didn't wanna be friends with Shane I wanted them to want to be friends with me. That was going to be hard. Maybe I could work on Nate and Selena since I had mostly the classes with them. The Older group seemed harder to impress since they all seemed like Gray. Cocky and stuck up.  
Durring the whole lunch time I kept finding myself staring at the popular group. I couldn't help it. How could so many beauitful people be in the same school? Suddenly Jason smacked Shane on the back and Shane nodded his head and stood up on top of the table, without even saying anything he caught the wholelunch area's attention. To have so much power, no wonder he was the popular guy.  
"Hay, i'd like to make an announcement. Connect 3 will be playing on Friday at the Juke Box. So i'm telling you guys to all come and show your support! There might be record labels there. Thanks." Shane said with a smile that ALMOST made me forget he was a jerk off.  
"Oh lord even if we don't go I bet the whole school will."Barron said.  
"You guys go?" I asked curiously.  
"Well they are good."Caitlyn pointed out.  
"Basically the girls swoon over the guys." Sanders said.  
"Shut up!"Caitlyn defended herself.

The bell rang singnaling fourth period. Being a junior was hard especially because I had to take chemisty. Boy I sucked. I had the class with Caitlyn but also with Barron,Sander,and Lola which meant again it was an odd number causing me to work alone. The teacher was old so class took forever. I wanted to get the acid and drink it, that would've been less painful than hearing the teacher's voice. I almost jumped in excitment.  
Fifth period wasn't that great either, computers. The teacher was nice and Caitlyn seemed to be the teachers pet. I sat by her and hardly talked because she seemed so into the lesson. I just would try to listen. Soon enough the bell rang and Caitlyn looked at me.  
"Sorry I wish we had our sixth together."She said.  
"Yeah it's okay. I have music class anyways." I said with a smile.  
"Really?"She said cocking her eyebrow.  
"Yeah really why?" I asked her curiously.  
"Oh nothing I just didn't know you liked to sing and stuff. It's a real cool class. You'll find it...interesting."Caitlyn tried to find the words for it.  
"Okay.."I laughed.  
"Meet me after school in front?"Caitlyn asked.  
"Yeah sure."I smiled.  
She waved goodbye as I walked to my next class.  
I took a breath and entered the class. There were a couple of girls there all giggling and giving me looks. By this time I was already used to the stares so it didn't phase me.  
I walked over to the teacher who was real smiled at me,"Hey new face."  
"Hi." I smiled brightly."I'm Mitchie Torres."  
"I see so are you good at singing?"He asked me.  
"I don't know." I said shyly.  
"Well don't worry everyone works in groups of three. I have one group of two so you can join them."The teacher smiled warmly.  
".Brown."I said as I walked over to a table he pointed to. I put my bag down and took out my songbook. I opened the book and just for once thought about where I am. I had friends but they didn't know me or my history. They never will and can never really know me like my 'friends' back at Texas. Then the friends who did know me back in Texas turned thier backs on me. I sat down thinking and thinking, I was incompatable, I must be. I hated when I just thought like this. I don't wanna go back to how I was a couple of months ago, I couldn't. I opened my book, and for once the words began to flow from my pen.  
_"Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find"_  
I then felt a little better. Whenever I felt down and words seemed to flow out, this helped me a lot.  
Just then I saw Jason walking in and a Shane Gray coming in complaining.  
"Jason!"Shane complained.  
"I know trust me I tried dude but I just need five more credits to catch up and stuff. I need to take English this period." Jason said a little confused at his own words.  
"C'mon man." Shane said annoyed.  
"What seems to be the problem?"Brown asked.  
"Well Jason wants to transfer out" Shane said annoyed.  
"Don't want to...but have to."Jason said sadly as he handed brown the paper.  
"Hmm seems all your group transfered out." Brown said to Shane.  
"Yeah tell me about it."Shane grumbled.  
"Well Shane don't worry a new student just transfered to this class."Brown said pointing at me.  
Shane looked me in the eyes and for a second, maybe a split second I saw fear in his eyes, just as soon as I saw it, it was gone followed by his shallowness.  
"Great."He said bitterly.  
"Shane."Brown said in a warning tone.  
"Yeah c'mon Shane."Jason said.  
Shane gave Jason an evil glare as he stomped over to my table.  
I looked down embaressed the whole class must know by now Shane Gray hates me.

From the corner of me eye I saw Shane staring at something, I followed his gaze and gasped as he was looking at my songbook.  
"You write?"He asked in a sigh.  
"Well..I..uh."I stuttered."Not good."  
"That wasn't the question."Shane said.  
"Yeah."I answered quietly. I felt like tears were about to come out of my eyes. _Why did he hate me so much?  
_"Typical."He said under his breath. I could have died at that moment. But I refused to be even more humiliated than I already was.  
Just then the bell rang. Brown smiled at me.  
"Okay class lets all be kind as say hello to Michie Torres." Brown said excitedly.  
"Hey Mitchie."The class said with half his enthusiasum. I just smiled weakly and looked down doing anything I could to avoid Shane Gray's eyes.  
"Alright class this semester we are going to be working on songs. Now last semester I had told you to pick a genre you guys wanted to do and to come up with a melody-"  
"What if some people were put into situations and are left screwed over?"Shane asked.  
Again I couldn have died.  
"Shane Gray. You brag about your band, we all know so an artist like you should have no problem starting off late right?"Brown tested Shane.  
"Right."Shane smiled sarcastically.  
"Alright so I think you should get in your groups and start discussing what type of lyrics you want to use."Brown said.  
Shane was about to speak when Brown cut him off,"And Shane I think Mitchie has more of a challenge dealing with you than you would of her."  
Shane mouth closed and he breathed heavily though his nostril.  
"You know,I can transfer out of here,if you don't want me here."I said quietly not looking at me.  
Shane took a deep breath and sighed,"So you got any ideas?"  
"Um not really, i'm not that good like I said."I managed to say.  
"Right.."Shane said in a long breath.  
"What did your group have last semester?"I asked looking at him. A look of hatred entered his eyes. I looked back down and took a breath.  
"Nevermind that, it's over." Shane said calmly."Look i'll do the work and just I don't know IF I need your self i'll tell you."Shane said.  
"I want to help."I said quietly.  
"Well what can you do?"Shane asked a little bothered.  
"I-uh..nevermind."I said as I just continued to stare down at the floor.  
Shane kept quiet the whole period as did I. He kept on writting a couple of things down. Whenever Brown would look at us he pretend to ask me a question and i'd pretend to answer. I needed to leave. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't take soon enough, the bell rang. Shane darted out of class. A couple of girl's called after him and being typical guy he waited and began flirting with a couple of them. I just slowly walked out of class. I looked back at Shane who seemed to be laughing, and then for an instant our eyes met. I froze he looked but then returned his attention to the pretty girls.  
_Why would Shane Gray spend a second to glance at me, i'm not one of them. What did they have that I didn't?_

* * *

**Yeahh so um reviews please? Feedback? Bad? Good? okay?**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ain't No Sunshine

**Hey guys well im back and here is the long awaited chapter 3! Well yeah it took me forever but school does take all of my time!**

**So this chapter kinda starts up the drama!**

**OHh yeah and please please when you get to the ending go to youtube and tube Kris Allen "Aint no Sunshine."**

**Trusssst it will make sense laterrr! Oh and im uploading another story that got deleted under 'Hannah Montana'**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter 3: Aint No Sunshine

The rest of the week didn't go by that great or that bad. For my first period it was my Math class which was Algebra 2.

I had Shane in that class, but thank god he sat on the other side of the room. I guessed people expected me to be good at math since I was the new student but were dissapointed when I was confused looking at the board. Shane didn't look at me at all durring the class it was like I wasn't even there and even though I tried to deny it, I knew it was bothering me. But I didn't know why, I was never the shallow girls who only liked the cute boys, I mean he was a jerk which was a major red flag but he seemed so deep like if there was something else inside of _him._

It was Friday and of course in first period I had heard him talk about his performance that was going to happen that night. Of course the girls were all over him, saying that he had such a great voice and how he was going to be famous. It made me want to gag.

"Hurry up." I whispered to myself waiting for the bell to ring for my second period which I had with Caitlyn.

To my pleasure the bell had rang which made me want to jump for joy. I quickly got up and exited the class. I then remembered that I had forgotten my mirror in the class so I quickly turned and suddenly smacked into something hard and dropped all of my things.

"Ow! Hey watch where you're going!" I huffed.

Suddenly silence fell as I opened my eyes and saw that Shane Gray was too trying to catch his balance.

"Me?"He asked."_You're_ the one who turned too quick."

I felt stare and for once in my life I have never been so afraid and yet so confident.

"Look, everyone here listens to your every word and worships you, but not me. At least be the man you say you are and be a gentlemen and at least applogize, oh wait you can't even do that." I said with attitude and I got myself up.

He stared at me with shock in his eyes and a couple of 'Ooooohs.' were made.

"Whatever."he said angrily as he began to walk away with girls who were giving me dirty looks.

Again another bolt of anger rushed though me.

"You say whatever when you have nothing else to say."I shot back as I walked back into the classroom.

I didn't even wanna hear or see his reaction to that I was so mad that tears were coming out of my eyes. I had friends already and I knew I wasn't going to be popular and it was Shane's senior year so why should I kiss ass to him? I was tired of being treated like crap by him when I didn't even do anything.

When I got my mirror and walked out of class I got major stares from people who had seen or heard of my confrontation with Shane. I didn't even bother to look at any of them as I put my ipod on and paced to class as quick as I could.

I heard of couple of girls calling me a _'bitch_' or whatever but I could give a damn. I walked into class but was soon pushed out by Caitlyn who had a worried look on her face.

"Oh my gosh I just got a text what happened!"Caitlyn said.

"Yeah..I guess I got a little too angry."I admitted.

"Yeah I am so proud of you! He finally got what he deserved. But man I wonder how Selena is going to take this. Shane is like her older brother and she like is super protective of him."Caitlyn thought.

"Oh no...I don't know how to get into fights!" I panicked.

"Don't worry I am not leaving your side."Caitlyn assured me as I took a deep breath.

"Okay."I smiled.

I walked into class with Caitlyn as students began staring at me.

"Great..."I groaned.

"Calm down..."She smiled at me as we sat down. Just the I heard some boots clacking fast down the hall and I heard Nate's voice. Then a gorgeous but angry Selena was suddenly up in my face.

"Who do you think you are?"Selena asked me.

"Wh..what?"I asked panicked.

Nate then grabbed Selena's shoulder,"Calm down Sel."

"No, why in the hell would you tell my brother off in front of everyone?!"She asked.

"Because he deserved it. Your brother can't just walk around and think he can walk all over people. We have feelings too you know and the whole school doesn't revolve around you." I answered.

"Really?"Selena asked sarcastically.

Nate then pulled Selena back."Sel, seriously stop."

Selena gave me one more death glare that actually scared me before walking away and sitting on her seat.

How could I make such a mess of things and it was bearly not even the end of my first week. I then remembered how Selena was my partner and Friday was the day we were going to work on our project. I litterally felt my heart sink and I wanted to barf.

I didn't even pay attention in class I was so worried about third that my leg kept shaking. Much to my dismay the bell suddenly rang for next period. Selena got up quickly and Nate again followed her thinking she was going to hurt me and at this point I had a feeling she would without hessitation.

"Don't worry Nate or I won't let her hurt you."Caitlyn said as me and her walked out of class to again see all the Wycoff High students glaring at me, some actually were smiling at me as if I was a hero or something. All I knew was this was getting bad. Selena was nowhere in the hallways as I went to class but as soon as I turned to corner there she was with Nate as he was giving her a pep talk.

"Listen girl!"She said as she pushed him away from her."I don't know who you are or who you think you are but around here you don't pull crap like that and if you ever talk back to my brother again I swear to god I will make sure your eyeshadow is purple!"

I just stared at her unsure what to do.

"She will keep that in mind."Caitlyn snapped back.

Nate gave me an appologetic smile as he and Selena walked to class.

"Thank god for Nate." I said.

"Yeah I know."I said.

The walk to third was horrid, as I imagined Caitlyn smiled as we entered the class and we sat down. Selena was texting somone furiously and I just gulped.

"Alright class now partner up." Our teacher said as the bell rang. Nate leaned and whispered something into Selena's ear and she just sighed. She then looked at me and walked over and sat down.

"You know you are doing this project all on your own right?"She told me.

"What?"I asked in shock. Who did this girl think she was? Oh yeah right someone who could kick my ass.

"Well now you know. Now i'm going to do my best to ignore your little annoying face and listen to my ipod while you sit there and start working."Selena smiled before pressing play on her ipod.

I just stared at her. There was no way I was doing all the work. This girl has some nerve. I looked over to see Caitlyn and Nate talking and every once in a while laughing, urgh what I wouldn't do to trade places.

"My life is over."I said to Caitlyn.

"It's not over sweetie."Caitlyn tried to convince me.

We were at the lunch table and I was trying to attempt to eat my lunch."Yeah you don't have the populars all over your back."

"No but still you have us."Sanders said with a smile. I was looking over my notes and realized that I needed help on some of my music notes.

"Urgh." I groaned.

"What is it?"Caitlyn asked me.

"I need help with my music notes I keep getting them confused, and it's due today...should I go ask the teacher for help?"I asked her.

"Yeah surely he'd help you...and besides I see Taylor coming fromt he cafeteria which means the rest are coming."Caitlyn warned.

That was enough for me to grab my things and get out.

"Are you going to let them get to you?"Lola asked me.

"For now yeah because last time I checked i'm not on thier good list and I don't like purple eyeshadow." I said with a grin.

"Alright then..."Lola said as she handed me my bag.

"Bye!" I waved to my friends. They smiled and waved and I hurried to the music room. was nice to me so I shouldn't have any problems. Besides the past few days Shane had been completely ignoring me.

I approached the music room to see the door was a little open. I started approaching quietly when I heard the piano playing a sad melody.

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone.  
It's not warm when she's away."_

The voice said sad and so vulnarable..I got closer to the door and saw Shane Gray playing the piano...he then continued the piano._  
_

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and she's always gone too long  
anytime she goes away."_

His voice was intense and he seemed to into the song. I couldn't help but listen he sounded like he was such in pain...Jerk or not...he knew how to sing..

"_Wonder this time where she's gone,  
wonder if she's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when she's gone  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime she goes away."_

He started playing the piano and more rapid melody. His eyes were closed and he was more into it than any artist I had ever seen. I felt my foot move and soon I was steping closer so my face was looking through the door.

_"And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know"_

Then I saw Shane Gray's true self. He opened his eyes and his eyes were watery. He was hurt. He then closed his eyes again and continued.

"_Hey, I ought to leave the young thing alone,  
but ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
only darkness everyday."_

Shane Gray then started playing softer and singing softer.

_"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone,  
and this house just ain't no home  
anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away."_

I leaned my head against the door as I watched him finish the song. I felt sorry for him...crazy but..I don't know.  
_  
"Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away.  
Anytime she goes away."_

He was finishing his last note when, as my lucky leaned to far in. I fell right through the door and dropped the books I was carrying, I hear the piano keys play outta whack i'm guessing I scared him. Then BAM.  
"Great..."I groaned underneath my breath as I realized Shane had seen me and I had interupted his performance. I then saw two feet in front of me and I looked up to see him standing right in front of me....

_crap._

* * *

**Like? Hate? Can't Wait?**

**Let me know in your reviews and be sure to check out my new story in the Hannah Montana Catagory.**

**:)**

**love you review**


End file.
